narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackemo1
Welcome to Blackemo1 talk page! Blackemo1 Talk Page Archive I (I needed to clean this page up it was geeting tooooo loooong lol). No I'm not It's a good idea. And like I said in my archive, it is annoying to scroll allllll the way down to see a new message. Making an archive is not pladurizing, it is smart. Narutokurosaki547 20:53, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Admin THank you, i promise to help to make the wiki the best it can be! --Seireitou 22:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Confusion #2 On my e-mail it says my User Rights have been changed but I can find no record of that happening.How?-strained expression-.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Rarg, that is not very nice of you. Don't just ignore the Haru man.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Thanks for not answering my question, it really shows that you dont care!Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Article Checker? Ten Tailed Fox told me that the only job left is Artcle Checker, what does that entitle me to do? --Seireitou 23:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Long Ago Long ago on October 5th, this random person deleted like 12 userpages, and it was a hassle to do it all and how to figure out how to do it, so you're welcome.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Zukia-sensei I was wondering if i can use Zukia in a story of mine where he trains Seireitou Hyuga? --Seireitou 02:17, 5 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Zukia as seireitou's teacher My idea for the article is when seireitou confronts zukia, and after seeing a demo of his power, seireitou wants Zukia to train him. Zukia, hesitatne to train him, agrees and trains him in another world. Ha and Rokudou Sennin also join up with Zukia and train seireitou on some things they know as well as somethings i plan to make up, like Existance Manipulation and Soul Sphere and more as soon as i think. so could i borrow zukia for an alternite timeline, for one of my articles? --Seireitou 19:39, 5 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou The article is here: Training with the Gods. I havent started yet because im waiting for your responce. Re: issues I know how to work around that, see my idea was that he first trains with Ha and Rokudou Sennin (he doesnt know that he is reincarnated which could make for a comedy scene) and then, seireitou makes some sort of resurecting jutsu where he resurects Zukia afte rhe was killed to train him, while after he trains woith the other gods, what do you think? --Seireitou 20:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Zukia, again Well, yeah i did read it. I just misinterpreted. Well, how about exactly what i said before, BUT!!, zukia is already alive and its something that he did before he fought naruto and died, or soul died or whatever, how about that? --Seireitou 23:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Also, even though he is reincarnated, it doesnt mean that Tsunade is a guy, she is still a girl, right?? Better idea What if i just have Zukia teach Seireitou, not Ha or anyone else, and this time period can be before Zukia dies at Naruto's hands. What do you say for this?? --Seireitou 05:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Giant Celestial Crystal Sphere Sorry I didn't mean to copy the Soul Sphere, that wasn't my intention, I apologize. Ten Tailed Fox 16:00, 7 November 2008 (UTC) 2 things 1. I started the Today's news, listing the contest is still going on, and for images. I hope I'm not usurping the job, just starting it today. 2. I'm starting a contest after Ten Tailed Fox. Could the prize be that the winning story would be on the editor's pick list? Narutokurosaki547 15:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Wow, thanks for making my Mattai Sonokuma article one of Today's Articles on November 11th. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you liked it. *^_^* --Cyberweasel89 15:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Contest: Organizations Hey! The most recent Contest is over and the winner was The Watchers by User:Cyberweasel89. Could you please give him a reward of some kind? Ten Tailed Fox 15:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Prize Thanks Ten Tailed Fox 17:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC)